Wolf Man
The Wolf Man is a werewolf from various Universal Monster films. First appearing in The Wolf Man, he is a man cursed with lycanthropy and destined to transform every full moon. The character is often portrayed as a unwilling victim of his rampages and unwillingly brought into conflict with other creatures of the night, including Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster. First added to the Horror mod during the October 2019 update, the Wolf Man can be accessed through an alter. Backstory The Wolf Man's true identity is Lawrence "Larry" Talbot, a Welsh-born aristocrat. Born to a wealthy family, he left his ancestral home to move to America, where he lived for eighteen years. However, after his brother's death, Talbot moved home to reconcile with his father. Whilst staying there, he was attacked by a werewolf, though killed the creature with his silver walking stick. However, Talbot was bitten in the process, passing on the curse of lycanthropy to him. From a gypsy traveller, Talbot learned that he would transform into at night when in the presence of a full moon. Though he retained his humanity in human form, the "Wolf Man" form was uncontrollable and dangerous. Though Larry would attempt to research how to cure it, he would attack the nearby villages, killing in many of his rampages. Eventually, his attacks endangered his loved ones. In an act of self-defence, his father killed Talbot by beating him with his own walking stick. Despite his death, Talbot was resurrected when his body was exposed to a full moon by grave robbers. Returning to America, he would continue his research to remove the curse and prevent more werewolves from existing. The Wolf Man would continue the rampages, though Talbot would attempt to create measures to ensure these were contained and not as dangerous as before. However, these matters were further complicated by encounters with other creatures, including Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster. In the Mod The Wolf Man was first added to Horror Mod in version 3.0 of the Legends Mod, initially as Patreon exclusive until version 5.0. His body can be accessed though the Alter by sacrificing 35,000 souls. Whilst wearing the Wolf Man's clothing, the player will be granted Health 20, Attack Damage 12, Sprinting Speed 4 and Acrobatics 4. In addition, they will also be given Fortitude 5, Regeneration 2, Enhanced Vision and a Terror radius of 10 blocks. The Wolf Man also has Sinisterly 2, is granted Wounding 2 and Brute 2 during nights with a full moon. The Wolf Man can also perform a canine bite (Ability 1 Key), climb walls (Ability 2 Key) and track nearby prey (Ability 3 Key). The player will also be able to pounce on victims (Ability 4 Key) and block attacks (Ability 5 Key). During the daytime, the Wolf Man can transform back into human form (Equip Key). In addition, the player will also be able to stalk other players until they are killed (Utility Key). As a special ability, the Wolf Man will perform "Moonlight Madness", which increases his strength to 15, speed to 5 and enters combat (Special Key). Category:Horror Category:Characters Category:Monsters